


Blood and Lust

by bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Dark Will, Dark Will Graham, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal go on their first hunt together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Lust

Ten months ago they had killed for the first time together. Taking down the Great Red Dragon on that cliffside is when they both realized that their fates were inextricably intertwined. There would be no going back to normalcy for them, or even the illusion of it. They knew what they were and at that moment, total acceptance of the other enveloped them. In the months that followed they had healed and loved, now was the time to hunt. This would be their first conscious choice to find someone and kill them, together. It hadn’t taken Hannibal long to find a suitable target. He had started hearing rumors of cock fights going on in the seeder parts of town shortly after they had moved here. He was sure one day Will would be able to fully embrace the darkness that resided in him, to kill for less than “righteous violence”. For now though, there needed to be a rationalization, bad people deserve bad things to happen to them. Hannibal was content with this. When he told Will of his thoughts, it hadn’t taken long for them to reach the agreement that yes, this would be their first prey. 

Over the next month or so, they ingratiated themselves into the fight club as it were. Money speaks volumes and Hannibal had enough to throw around to make his voice a shout. They found out who was running the ring and started stalking him through his daily routines. He didn’t seem to have any family, at least none that were close enough to him that he saw on any regular basis. They did hear murmurings of a rival ring a few towns over, they would be the likely suspects in the murder. Not that the cops would do much investigating anyway, they would most likely be concerned about the loss of extra income from the bribes, and not much more. And most fortuitously, the guy usually spent a few hours after the fights in whatever warehouse the night's activities has taken place in. He had a compliment of 3 body guards that were usually with him, but they would be no problem to dispatch, either in act or rationalization . After all, they were complacent in the wrong doings too. 

Now they sat in their car, in front of the venue of tonight’s fight. The fight’s rotated randomly among 6 rundown locations across the area. A text message 1 hour before the fight from a burner phone with a codeword for the locations was the ticket into the event. After they found out all of the “venues” they carefully inspected each one and came up with the one that would suit their needs the best. Tonight was that location. A cooler, packed with ice, and the rest of their supplies were ready in the back seat.

“Are you ready to do this, Will? I say again, I will not force you into hunting with me. You already give me more than I had ever hoped, this does not need to be a part of our relationship.”

“I’m the one who suggested we find someone. I want to do this with you. I feel the need inside of me also. The Dragon did succeed, ultimately, in changing me. Bringing me more in touch with the desires that I see now have always been inside of me. Yes, I am ready.”

They approached and showed the bouncer at the door their tickets. They had seen recognition on the man’s face even before the cell phone flashed, money also has a way of making you memorable. Hannibal gave the guy his usual $50 tip and they went inside. 

These events were always an onslaught to the senses, especially for Will. Tonight though, things were heightened to an astounding degree. There was an almost palpable scent of animal excitement, from both humans and beasts alike, in the smoke filled air. Will could hear every conversation being had, even picking out individual voices if he tried hard enough. The colors around him were rich and oversaturated. He could feel his heartbeat swelling in his chest and the blood coursing through his veins. He had to work at steadying his breath. Every nerve ending alive and tingling with the adrenaline pumping through him made him feel as if he was going to vibrate out of his skin. He was a predator and he was preparing for battle. Wide-eyed, he turned to look at Hannibal, searching for some anchor to this reality lest he give in to his instincts immediately. They made eye contact immediately. 

Hannibal had been watching his beloved, savoring every moment as he watched the thrill of the hunt sweep over Will. Almost in slow motion, a knowing smile crept across Hannibal’s face as he nodded his head in understanding. He felt all the same things in this moment too, it’s why he always came back to the hunt. Years of practice had given him the ability to mask its presence, but seeing it reflected back to him in Will’s face at this moment threatened that outward calm. Hannibal had never shared this with anyone. He had been there encouraging others, guiding them to become who they truly were inside. He had even been there when some killed. At one point he had been doing it to find a partner if he was being honest with himself, but they all fell short, and he eventually gave up hope. He did let Bedilia in, somewhat, but that was more of an attempt at distracting himself from his heartbreak over Will than a real concerted effort to share with her. Here, now, in this moment he realized how much had been lacking in his life, not being able to share this part of himself with someone. He reached out to take Will’s hand and before contact was even made he could feel the sparks of electricity jolt through him. Killing without Will would never be an option again.

They both savored the moment just a bit longer before they centered themselves and made the rounds. If it were up to Will, they would be killing each and every one of these scumbags here, betting on which cock would live and which would die. He knew he had to be reasonable though, cut off the head and hopefully the snake will die. They had debated on whether or not to even show up for the actual fight or just show up around the time that they would be done, but there had been an instance when the ring leader wasn’t there so they had to be sure. Eventually they did find him. *Good, everything was going as planned.* They were by no means friendly with the guy but they did know each other enough to give a little nod as they passed by one another. Once that was established Hannibal led them to the bookie to place a few bets on tonight’s bouts. “Only this last time, my beloved,” he whispered in Will’s ear when he saw him growing tense “and then you will have your justice.” 

The night went as they usually did, boisterous men yelling encouragements and obscenities at the animals that were being made to fight for their pleasure. Will felt his stomach churning as they stood on the outskirts of the group, wanting to keep as far away as possible from the cruelties in front of him. The rage that had been simmering during all of the fights that they had attended seem to build within him.   
After the fights were done, their plan was a simple one. They filtered out with the rest of crowd and got in their car as usual. Instead of returning home, however, they parked a few blocks down on the outskirts of the nearby residential area. They grabbed their supplies, a backpack with a change of clothes for each of them, the cooler and of course their weapons, two hunting knives for each of them. 

Entering through the back door that they knew would be open, Hannibal had busted the lock a few weeks earlier, the deposited all but their knives here to be retrieved after their sport was done. Hannibal looked at Will and could *almost* see the sparks flying off of him so great was his nervous energy. Will returned his gazed and smiled widely, “Are we ready?” 

“Indeed we are.” 

They slunk down the hallway the door was attached too, heading towards the sound of muffled voices. They weren't exactly sure where their prey would be or how the situation would present itself. They were pretty sure all the men had guns so they really needed the element of surprise to have a chance. As they peered around the corner, they could see one man by himself outside of what looked to be some type of control room for when this factory had been up and running. There wasn’t much in the way of obstructions between he and them so they moved as carefully as possible pressed up against the walls, hoping the darkness would help camouflage them a bit.. Hopefully the man’s job was routine enough that he wouldn’t be at his full attention. As they approached they could see the other 3 men inside the room through high windows. 

Having crept as close as Hannibal thought was reasonable, he looked over at Will with hunger in his eyes. Will nodded his assent and Hannibal started off at a sprint. Everything from that moment seemed to happen in slow motion. The dance of death had begun. Hannibal tackled the lone man, burying a knife in his throat as he did. They both fell in a heap on the floor, blood spraying everywhere. Will followed quickly, knowing that the commotion would not go unnoticed for long. The door to the office flew open from the inside, confused voices pouring out. As Hannibal was working to stand, Will ran into the office coming down with both knives square in the chest of the man who had opened the door. The fell in a heap, Will regaining balance quickly, withdrew the knives and quickly brought them back down again. The remaining body guard had gotten his gun and started firing in Will’s direction. The first shot missed but the second one grazed Will’s arm causing him to topple off his victim. Hannibal had regained his footing by this time and lunged toward the firing man. He tackled him low so as to avoid being hit himself and they went flying into the wall of the small office. The force of the impact caused the man to lose grip on his gun. Hannibal made quick work of him after that, slashing his throat. Hannibal started towards the corner where the ringleader was cowering like a frightened child. When push came to shove some people weren't all that tough after all. “No,” Will growled, “he's mine.” 

Will rose and made his way to the coward. “Not so tough now are you, facing an animal you don't have power over. Now it's your turn to be beaten to death. And just like the pig you are, we're going to butcher you and eat you.” He put his knives down on the desk that was close to where the man crouched. The man’s eyes grew wide with fear, nowhere to run, no one to help protect him. The man started to beg and plead, but they fell on deaf ears. Will roundhoused him square on the jaw for his first strike which laid the man flat and dazed on his side. A few quick kicks to the ribs and the man was too breathless to be begging any more. Will reached down and grabbed his shirt, pulled him up a little and started punching his face relentlessly. “You fucking scum. You think you have any right to treat animals this way. You are one of the lowest of the low. Shitbag asshole that has to get his rocks off by tormenting something that can’t fight back.” The man was barely moving now. Will threw him down on his back to the ground and reached for one of the knives on the table. With both hands on the handle he thrust down with all his might into the man’s chest and pulled the blade toward him, breaking a few ribs as he went. The man let out a blood curdling scream followed by a few wet gurgles. Will put the knife down the man’s chest, reached in the wound with both hands and pulled his chest open as wide as he could. It didn’t give much but it was enough that he could see the still pumping heart. He picked the knife back up and slipped it into the chest cavity as best he could and started severing the arteries and veins that lead to the organ. He pulled the heart out of the chest and held it before the man’s open eyes. Will didn't know if he was alive or dead at this point but it gave him a sense of satisfaction showing him his heart. “You’ll never harm another living creature now.” 

He rose from the man’s lifeless body, covered in blood, and the man’s heart still in his hand. Though his vision was still half blurred from rage, he sought out Hannibal, needing the reassurance of the man’s presence. Hannibal had barely taken his eyes of his vicious boy while he was making quick work of the ring leader. A man who was rarely at a loss for words now could only stand in awe at his beloved before him. Chin low and eyes raised, he stood panting with both adrenaline and lust pumping through his body. He had never seen a more perfect sight than his Will killing so rightly in front of him. He made two long strides across the space they were in and grabbed Will”s face with his own blood soaked hands and crashed their mouths together in a fierce kiss. He turned around slightly so Will’s back was towards the desk and walked them until Will’s legs hit the desk. Will dropped the heart and jumped up willingly. Hannibal climbed on top and started rutting against him as they worked their way to laying flat on the desk. Both men had raging hard ons within seconds. “How beautiful you are covered in crimson,” Hannibal purred, licking a broad stripe across his face. The coppery taste of the blood mixed with Will’s own bouquet brought a low rumbling growl from deep within his chest. Hannibal sat up tall on top of Will and started unbuckling his pants. Will fumbled with one button on Hannibal’s shirt before he just ripped it off of him, sitting up to suck on pert nipples while Hannibal finished with his pants. Once Will’s pants were unbuckled, Hannibal raised himself slightly so Will could shimmy out of them while he worked on unbuckling his own. He laid back down on top of Will bringing their mouths together in hard urgent kisses. Will helped Hannibal shimmy out of his pants as their tongues fought. 

Hannibal brought his legs between Will’s and opened them wide. He separated their kiss for a moment and put two fingers into Will’s mouth that he sucked on and slicked with spit. Mouths back together he reached down between Will’s legs and started working the saliva onto the waiting pucker of skin, leaving bloody hand prints on creamy white skin. He wasn’t gentle. A few swipes and two fingers entered the brunette underneath him. Will’s breath hitched at the sudden intrusion but he quickly relaxed into it, he was too needy at this point, the burn was welcome. He spit onto his own and hand reached down to grab Hannibal’s thick cock and started to slick him with the addition of the precum he found at the slit. A few quick scissors of the fingers and Hannibal withdrew them. He brought his hands down to grab behind Will’s knees and pushed them up to until they were hitting his chest. One look down at the man spread so wide under him, covered deliciously in the blood from their first true hunt together was a memory that would hold a special place in his mind palace. He grabbed his cock and pushed it into Will in one long steady stroke. He watched as Will’s body yielded to him, swallowing him up to the hilt. A long sigh of a moan escaped from Will’s blood covered lips. Hannibal stayed his movements only a moment to give Will time to relax around him. Slowly he started a long slow stroke, watching captivated as he disappeared fully at every downstroke. He ran his cheek along Will’s right calf, turning his head until his lips made contact with the soft skin. He opened his mouth and bit down on the well defined muscle. At first it was barely more than teeth against skin but as the pace quickened so did the clench in his jaw. He could hear Will’s moans growing more desperate as he relentlessly hit against prostate. Not wanting Will to cum yet, he stopped pumping and put the final bit of pressure into his jaw and broke skin causing a yelp from the man underneath him. He still his hips to fully be aware of the moment. Licking up the coppery fluid while buried deep within his beloved was a moment to be cherished. When Will’s breath started relax a bit he started moving his hips again, this time with slow precise movements. He gave a final lick across his mark and pulled out fully watching Will’s gape close back up slowly. Again he plunged deep and pulled out fully, mesmerized by they way the boy's body reacted. He plunged in once more and this time when he backed all the way out, he jumped off the table and took advantage of the gaping hole, licking bloody kisses deep into his boy. 

When Will closed up around his tongue, he grabbed hard onto bony hips and pulled him toward the edge of the table. He grabbed Will by the shoulders, leaving bloody handprints everywhere, and flipped him over. He spread open the firm roundness of Will’s ass and entered him from behind. This time the pace he set to was not so slow. He pounded Will into the desk with all his might, slapping hard against him. The change in position was all that Will could take. “Uh uh uh uh...I’m close.” “I know,” said Hannibal, “cum for me.” Hannibal adjusted himself just a bit and knew he hit that sweet spot deep within Will when the most undignified howl left Will’s mouth. “Fuuucckkkk.” Came the cry as Will spilt his hot load between himself and the desk. Will’s orgasm worked through his body and clenched down tight around Hannibal. That’s all Hannibal needed to pushed over the edge himself. He focused on the tingle that had been swirling deep with his belly. He pulled out of Will shooting hot ropes of the thick white liquid across his blood stained back. Even though he was barely capable of rational thought in this moment, he did feel a desire deep within him to sketch his beloved angel in this debauched state. Covered in blood and cum with blissful surrender in his eyes. 

Will stood slowly after catching his breath for a moment, grabbing a nearby piece of clothing to start the task of cleaning themselves up. The garments were to be burned anyway so it didn't matter how they were used. 

“I had meant for us to eat his heart.” Will snorted a laugh looking at the organ lying on the floor next to them. “I don't think that's gonna be a possibility now.” He raised his eyes to Hannibal a sheepish grin spreading across his face.

“No, I should think not.” Hannibal chuckled back. He reached over, encircling Will's waist with his strong arm and pulled him close. “We have plenty of meat here, darling. We shall have a feast.” He bent down slightly and placed a gentle kiss on eager lips.


End file.
